Dit, on joue ?
by Bunshee
Summary: Le Geek voudrait un partenaire pour jouer aux jeux vidéos mais tout le monde est occupé chez les Sommet. Tout le monde ? Non, pas le Patron ! Et dire qu'il voulait seulement quelqu'un avec qui faire une partie de Street Fighter... GEEK X PATRON / GEETRON / PATREEK
1. Chapter 1

Ho-ho-ho ! Je m'ennuyais et j'étais à court de Geetron/Patreek.. alors j'ai écris ça pour ma tronche. (la nuit est productive) Mais je me suis dit que c'était aussi, peut être, le cas d'autres folles furieuses fangirls de ce ship. Alors j'ai décidé de le poster ici afin de partager un peu. Que de générosité !

Crédit : Les personnages de SLG appartiennent respectueusement à Mathieu Sommet, et il se possède lui même.

Pardon pour les fautes que j'aurais pu oublier, mais faut dire, il est tard. Bonne lecture bande de gens ! :)

* * *

Manette en mains, le Geek ne quittait pas le poste de télévision du salon des yeux, comme absorbé par la boite à lumière. Ses doigts pianotaient sur les touches à une vitesse hallucinante. Il avait acquis, il y a peu de temps, un jeu de combat : le nouveau _Street Fighter_. S'acharnant sur les boutons avec force, le gamin asséna le coup de grâce à son adversaire remportant ainsi son énième victoire. Les mains et les poignets en compote, il reposa la manette en une grimace. Le Patron allait, sûrement, encore le taquiner pour ses douleurs aux poignets.

_**\- C'est le risque des plaisirs solitaires à grande fréquence, gamin ! **__Qu'il lui avait dit, avant d'éclater d'un rire rauque lorsque le Geek était devenue aussi rouge que son t-shirt Captain America. L'éternel adolescent avait protesté un __**C'est même pas vrai !**__ en bégayant de sa voix chevrotante mais cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer le sourire lubrique de l'homme aux lunettes. _

Le Geek soupira d'ennuis. Cela devait bien faire des heures qu'il jouait à la console tout seul. Précédemment, il avait demandé à Mathieu de faire une partie avec lui mais ce dernier, trop occupé à chercher des vidéos pour le nouvel épisode de Salut les Geeks, l'avait royalement envoyé promener. Tout comme Maître Panda qui était enfermé dans son studio d'enregistrement, et le Hippie qui végétait sur son lit. Enfin, le Hippie ne l'avait pas vraiment envoyer balader : il était juste trop défoncé pour ne serait-ce lui répondre et bouger le petit doigt. La seule personne à qui le Geek n'avait pas encore quémandé un peu d'attention était ce taré de Patron, qui était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre pendant toute l'après midi. Et Dieu seul sait quel truc louche pouvait-il être en train de faire en ce moment même !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le gamin vint toquer peureusement à la porte du Patron. Le Patron l'avait toujours – légèrement, voir beaucoup – intimidé. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant le moment où celui-ci daignerait lui ouvrir. Moment qui ne vint pas. Peut être n'avait-il pas frappé assez fort ? Il retoqua. Pas de réponse. Patron était peut être de sortie ? Craintivement, il ouvrit la porte qui émit un long grincement sinistre.

Les volets fermés, la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce.

**\- Patron, tu veux jouer avec moi à- **Sa voix se coupa lorsqu'il aperçu le Patron en train de... dormir.

Le boss était allongé sur le dos, simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir, portant malgré tout toujours sa monture Ray Ban, une main reposant sur son ventre et l'autre derrière la tête. Les traits de l'homme était détendus, apaisés, il semblait alors beaucoup moins impressionnant aux yeux du Geek. Ainsi endormi, on en oublierait presque son statut de criminel. C'était comme s'il se trouvait devant un univers alternatif où le Patron serait gentil et sain d'esprit. Totalement Absurde ! Pensa-t-il.

Même si le Geek ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, il aimait bien quand l'homme dévergondé l'enquiquinait un peu, se moquait de lui ou même quand il avait la main un peu trop baladeuse à son égard. Néanmoins le Patron n'était jamais allé bien loin dans ses attouchements. Il se contentait de le rendre mal à l'aise et de le rendre rouge pivoine en lui susurrant des commentaires salaces à l'oreille. En quelque sorte, le Geek aimait lorsque le Patron lui prêtait attention.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, le gamer s'approcha du lit silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il voulait pouvoir le contempler encore un peu, et de plus près. Il s'agenouilla au pied du lit et approcha une main tremblotante au visage de l'endormi, la respiration haletante. Touchant sa joue râpeuse du bout des doigts en une caresse, il baladait ses doigts avec douceur, redessinant chaque contour, chaque trait du visage qui lui était offert. Timidement, sa main fit son chemin vers le cou sans trop traîner, descendant vers le thorax, puis traçant les muscles abdominaux du boss. Il suivit la légère pilosité située sous le nombril qui disparaissait brutalement sous le vêtement importun. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait ardemment. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de tripoter l'autre psychopathe pendant son sommeil ? Honteux, le Geek retira instantanément sa main mais elle fut aussitôt retenue par une poigne de fer.

**\- Faut pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin, gamin !** Fit la voix parfaitement éveillé du Patron.

Le gamer émit un gémissement de pure surprise. Il se retrouva collé entre le matelas et le corps du Patron avant même de s'en rendre compte.

**\- N-non, t-tu, tu d-dormait pas ? **Bégaya t-il en couinant, posant ses mains contre le torse du plus vieux afin de le repousser, en vain. Celui-ci, souriant vicieusement, lui attrapa les poignets – le Geek gémit à cause de la légère douleur de ses courbatures obtenues suite à son _geekage _intensif – afin de les maintenir au dessus de sa tête, plaqués fermement contre l'oreiller.

**\- Alors, t'as toujours envie de faire joujou avec moi, gamin ? On va s'amuser. **Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Le Geek pouvait sentir le sourire pervers du Patron s'élargir contre son oreille.

* * *

Je sais, y'a pas vraiment de fin dans ce torchon. Mais pour ceux(?) et celles que ça intéressent, n'ayez crainte ! Je compte faire une suite.


	2. Chapter 2

TA-DAAH ! Merci pour les favs et follows. Et je remercie L'abrutie et Deponia pour leurs rewiews, contente que ça vous ait plus : voici la suite, je m'épate moi-même, d'habitude je mets, genre, deux semaines avant de réécrire quelque chose..

Crédit : Les Personnages de SLG appartiennent respectueusement à Mathieu Sommet, et il se possède lui même.

* * *

_**\- Alors, t'as toujours envie de faire joujou avec moi, gamin ? On va s'amuser. **__Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. _

_Le Geek pouvait sentir le sourire pervers du Patron s'élargir contre son oreille._

L'homme se redressa, sans pour autant desserrer sa prise sur les poignets du gosse, afin de le détailler. Le gamer pouvait sentir le regard de pur débauche du plus vieux lui brûler la peau, et ça, même à travers les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait. Il fermait les yeux hermétiquement comme pour y échapper.

Pensant déjà aux sévices qu'il allait faire subir à sa victime favorite, le Patron, lui, se délectait de la vue. Le gamin, les yeux toujours si ardemment clos, avait les joues rosies de gêne suite aux paroles subjectivement explicites de son aîné doublé de sa mauvaise posture. Et la honte qu'il ressentait d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme et tripotage n'y était sûrement pas pour rien dans l'affaire. Sa lèvre inférieure tressautait et il était pris de légers soubresauts dû à son évident malaise. Le regard du criminel descendit vers le bas ventre à découvert du Geek. Son t-shirt était relevé jusqu'au dessus du nombril, dévoilant la peau blême prise de chair de poule du gamin. L'adorable gosse pouvait incontestablement se montrer désirable et excitant, même sans le vouloir. Le Patron appréciait grandement, ainsi qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie, le spectacle érotisant que le Geek lui offrait bien malgré lui. Ce gosse lui collait déjà une mi-molle rien qu'avec son faciès.

Le Geek ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il était naïvement entré dans la chambre du Patron, se jetant délibérément dans la gueule du grand méchant loup. S'il avait véritablement cru que le Patron dormait, le gamer était sérieusement naïf. Le boucan qu'il avait fait avec la porte avait suffit à sortir le boss de sa sieste improvisée. Avec l'expérience il aurait dû apprendre qu'il était dangereux de se retrouver seul avec cet homme-là. Il savait pourtant comment cela finissait à chaque fois avec la libido exacerbée du Patron. Pourtant celui-ci n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du pelotage plus ou moins insistant. Définitivement, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il avait empiété sur les plate-bandes du Patron et l'avait, de surcroît, clairement allumé, bien qu'innocemment, avec ses douces caresses toutes aussi innocentes elles aussi. **Chacun son tour !** Pensa-t-il. Il se lécha les lèvres d'appétit avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne les étirent.

\- **Aujourd'hui je me sens d'humeur câlin, gamin. Profite ! Ce s'ra pas tous les jours comme ça. **Ricana-t-il de sa voix rauque. D'habitude, quand le Patron le molestait, ses gestes étaient plutôt précipités, agressifs et violents à cause du pauvre Geek qui se débattait comme un forcené. Mais cette fois-ci, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait envie que le gamin prenne aussi son pied. Il avait décidé de faire dans la délicatesse, parce qu'au fond, il l'aimait bien ce gosse. Il l'appréciait un peu trop pour que ce soit platonique, d'ailleurs. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas encore défloré sans son consentement.

Le souffle du gamin se coupa momentanément puis il lâcha un pleurnichement geignard, ressemblant vaguement à un "_non_", tout en se tortillant faiblement sous le Patron, faisant chuter sa casquette sur le matelas à force de se débattre en vain, quand il sentit la main libre de celui-ci se faufiler sous son t-shirt rouge. Sa peau tiède frémit au contact lascif de la main froide du plus âgé alors qu'il tenta, sans succès, de retenir un couinement niais lorsque qu'un pouce se pressa en une caresse contre un de ses boutons de chair. Le Patron émit un mélange de rire et soupir de satisfaction lorsque les gémissements mal contenus du gosse s'enchaînèrent sous l'accentuation de sa cajolerie.

Maintenant toujours d'une main les poignets du plus jeune, qui avait cependant cessé de gigoter, le Patron remonta habilement le vêtement rouge indésirable à l'aide de ses dents jusqu'au cou du châtain avant de venir molester le deuxième mamelon, jusque là délaissé, de sa bouche experte, tout en continuant ses attouchements de son autre main. Il happa le téton du bout des lèvres puis donna un coup de langue, arrachant un geignement adorable semblable à un miaulement à la personnalité enfantine, avant de venir le suçoter, le durcissant sous sa caresse buccale. Les lamentations du Geek résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme une mélodieuse comptine tandis que le boss sentait sa partie basse s'enflammer dangereusement en lâchant un grondement.

Il desserra lentement sa prise sur les poignets du Geek avant de les abandonner complètement. Malgré l'usage de ses mains rendus, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota, réduit à l'état d'une masse chevrotante de lascivité. Il était confus du plaisir que les délicats attouchements du Patron lui procuraient, une agréable chaleur lui envahissant le bas ventre, et troublé par la tendresse inhabituelle qu'employait le dévergondé_._

Alors qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à présent les paupières frénétiquement fermées, il les entrouvrit en papillonnant faiblement des yeux quand un pouce cajola sa joue avec douceur. Une bouche avide et paresseuse se posa instantanément avec délicatesse contre la sienne, se mouvant avec une lente débauche sur les lippes du gamer. Le Geek gémit de stupéfaction contre les lèvres de son tortionnaire. Si le Patron avait la manie de le tripoter à-tout-va, en revanche, l'embrasser n'avait jamais fait partie de ses habitudes. Il geint un peu plus lorsque que la langue joueuse du Patron se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche entrouverte, titillant gentiment sa consœur. Son visage rougit d'avantage, si cela était encore possible, en pensant telle une midinette qu'il était en train d'échanger son premier baiser.

Les mains du Geek s'agrippèrent d'instinct à la chevelure du plus vieux, les doigts s'entremêlant dans les mèches de cheveux châtains, en enroulant timidement sa langue à celle du boss. Il écarta inconsciemment les cuisses, permettant au Patron de se loger confortablement entre celles-ci, alors que la main entreprenante du plus âgé déboutonnait le bouton du jeans du plus petit et abaissa sa braguette avec une agilité déconcertante, sans s'arrêter de le bécoter, pour faire glisser le pantalon aux bas des hanches du gamer, dévoilant ainsi un morceau du caleçon Batman qu'il portait.

Le boss quitta la bouche humide du Geek qui murmura un "_patron_" plaintivement presque suppliant en pleurnichant légèrement d'être ainsi délaissé, pour se redresser sur ses genoux afin de contempler son oeuvre. Le môme avait les cheveux en bataille et une fine pellicule de sueur collait quelques mèches sur son front. Il avait l'entièreté du visage rosie, ses lippes étaient rougies et un léger filé de bave trônait au coin de sa bouche suite à leur baiser. Il respirait bruyamment d'une respiration saccadée, les yeux mi-clos embués de paillardise tandis que ses mains se cramponnaient fermement au drap. Le t-shirt remonté sous son menton laissait voir ses tétons qui pointaient et, le pantalon descendu jusqu'aux fesses, mettait en évidence la bosse qui déformait l'écusson Batman de son sous-vêtement, témoignant parfaitement son état de dépravation. Le voir ainsi, à moitié dénudé et fortement débauché, excitait diablement le Patron. Il le désirait si ardemment que son entrejambe le faisait souffrir, et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, s'il n'écoutait que son instinct et ses pulsions sexuelles, cela ferait belle lurette que le gosse ne serait plus puceau. Il le prendrait maintenant sans ménagement, sans pudeur ni morale.

Le Patron soupira d'excitation en considérant l'alléchante alternative. Alors qu'il glissait sa main dans son sous-vêtement pour se soulager de sa douloureuse érection, on tambourina violemment à la porte. Un pur grognement de frustration résonna dans la chambre.

* * *

Ne me frappez pas au visage ! *pars s'enterrer dans un trou* Je trouvais ça juste vraiment trop facile de vous servir un lemon sur un plateau d'argent, ouais, parce que la ménagère faut lui donner envie, la faire languir, et lui faire péter quelques câbles avant de lui donner enfin ce qu'elle veut ! Du coup, cette fic sera, au moins, un ThreeShot.


End file.
